


Fifty Shades of Fucked Up

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Sex, accept the fact that tweek is addicted to drugs, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Tweek brings home a new drug.





	Fifty Shades of Fucked Up

Fifty Shades of Fucked Up

***

This was nothing new for them. It seemed like they spent most of their free time in some kind of altered state. It made this terribly mundane existence that much more tolerable. They had lost their friends long ago, everyone else seemed to move on from south park. They had talked about it. About the possibility of Tweek becoming an actor or Craig being an astronaut. They were young and dumb back then, not knowing what kind of future laid before them for drinking the amber liquid. 

Even if their introduction to the drug world hadn’t been the meth in the coffee, they wouldn’t have left south park. Leaving meant risks and changes they weren’t ready for and never would be. The couldn’t even manage to actually get married.

Instead they got their excitement seeking new thrills. It was Tweek who brought home a new drug. This came as a shocker for his long time fiance. While Tweek wasn’t against trying new drugs, he was still paranoid about their contents and would spend days on the internet finding out everything he could before deciding if he was going to or not. Tweek had standards.

“It’s called Gray because of its colors. I looked it up and it’s an enhancer. Some people also hallucinate, but it’s not common. The best part is, it’s completely natural so we don’t have to worry about what someone put in it.”

The pot actually calmed Tweeks nerves, it’s part of why Craig never tried stopping this never ending train wreck.

When the drugs hit, Craig new it. He felt like the air was tickling his skin, but it didn’t leave him in the same comatose state many other drugs did. And Tweek. At that moment, Craig seemed to recall every reason he was in love with him. Why he lived in a trailer that made the McCormick house look like the Black mansion. 

“Do it.” 

Tweek was reading his mind again. Craig leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tweeks. They felt like the petals of the roses he bought Tweek long ago. Their lips moved together in a well known dance. He brought his hand up to Tweeks face, running his thumb over his cheek bone. He felt hands running up his sides, nails dragging slightly. He loved when tweek would do that, but now, in the moment, it was the second greatest feeling in the world right behind the feeling of his lips on tweeks skin. He needed more of Tweek. He craved it more than he craved the high.

The fabric felt like a terrible texture on his fingers. He all but ripped the shirt off and ran his hands down Tweeks chest. The softness was an amazing contrast against the rough texture of his nipples. He wished to taste it, suddenly curious of which scenes were enhanced by the drug. The skin was like silk against his lips, tasting of bitter coffee and something that was entirely Tweek. As if someone had managed to take his favorite candy and what he always imaged space may smell like, and made it into one gorgeous man, all for him. Craig licked Tweeks nipple. In return he was greeted with the beautiful song on Tweek moaning. Tweek tangled his fingers into craigs hair, pulling a little indicating he wanted his mouth elsewhere. Craig wanted it to be everywhere, but he followed his fiance’s silent request. He took off Tweeks pants before stripping himself, clothing suddenly feeling very wrong. 

He didn’t take the time to admire Tweeks body, choosing instead to taste it. He licked the along tweeks hip bone taking in the way the light played off the angled bone, before licking tweeks waiting cock. The juices leaking from is erect member reminding him of the center of a fruit snack he ate as a kid in sweetness and texture. He closed his mouth around Tweeks dick hoping for more, the taste quickly becoming addictive.

“Fuck me, Craig. Please!” 

Craig released Tweeks dick and watched the fluids run down his dick and around his balls. Craig had to follow it. He couldn’t let something so delectable go to waist. His tongue followed the same trail down Tweeks cock, sucking on his balls, electing another moan from tweek, before licking his way farther. He felt Tweek tug on his hair, a silent plea to stop, but he didn’t want to. Not this time. He had to know.

The first lick left Craig craving more. He wasn’t sure why Tweek never wanted him to do this. If the sounds coming from him at the moment were anything to go by, tweek was enjoying it. And craig was loving it. He licked around Tweeks hole a bit trying to figure out what it was and why this was his favorite taste. He didn’t care though, he wanted more. Craig pulled Tweeks knees up and back so his ass was easier to reach before daring to tongue fuck Tweek. How Tweek was so sweet tasting everywhere, Craig wasn’t sure but he was in love with this.

Craig finally let his sweet prize go when the tugging on his hair got to be too much.

“Please!” Tweek begged, his voice cracking from need.

Craig could never deny him anything. He entered Tweek like he had many times in the past, but this time, he seemed to feel everything. Tweeks ass felt like velvet around his cock. The warmth and pressure were enough to drive any mortal man insane with pleasure. 

He drug his hands up Tweeks torso, running his thumbs along the blonde collarbone and neck. Wanting to feel every inch of  tweeks smooth skin. He was so close from the way Tweek was working his ass around his cock, the tightening of the muscles driving him mad.

”Craig,” he whispered. 

Craig leaned forward and captured Tweeks lips once more, wanting to taste him again.

His orgasm seemed to come in waves, hitting him like a tidal force, bracing himself for each wave. He felt Tweeks cum paint his body, even having to hold onto craig as if trying to prevent himself from being carried away by the force of it alone. 

Craig stilled, muscles loosening up as he felt Tweek loosen his grip, the drugs seemed to slowly dissipate with each wave of pleasure in his post orgsm state. All the strength left Craig and he laid down on top of Tweek, not caring about the mess.

Craig was pulled out of his post sex calm as he listened to Tweek's heartbeat. He quickly sat up and looked into Tweek's eyes. They were wide with surprise but cold and lifeless. It matches his lack of a heartbeat. The realization of what he just did killed Craig’s high and panic set in and fight or flight took over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so...that fucking happened. Your welcome. I have people to thank for this. You know who you are. 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of ending. I didn't know how to finish it. Craig in jail masturbating to his last time with Tweek? Leave it open? IDK so you're fucked there. You can believe Tweek comes back to life if you want and they get better and live happily ever after, but no. He dead and Craig accidentally killed him.


End file.
